The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) light-emitting device and a fabrication method thereof.
A light-emitting device emits light according to the combination of electrons and holes injected into an active layer made of a compound semiconductor. However, since a plurality of crystal defects exist in the active layer made of a compound semiconductor, when electrons and holes are combined through the crystal defects, thermal energy is emitted instead of optical energy. Accordingly, the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting device decreases, and thus, there is a demand for various techniques capable of improving the decrease in the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting device.